Once a year
by MysteryGirl47
Summary: We only had ten days together but I thought of him for the rest of my life.


This is my first yaoi fan fiction and I would really appreciate R&R. I hope this goes well

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY.**

* * *

We met when I was six years old, he was seven and this is our story.

I was running in the garden out back and I saw him while trying to hide from my guardian. I rushed at him.

"Hide me! Please hide me! Don't let him find me."

He was sitting under a tall tree, reading a book. He didn't even glance at me as I ran over to him crouching behind him.

"Young Naruto where are you?" My guardian, Iruka, shouted running over to us.

"He's over here." The dark-haired raven boy told him, pointing at me. I looked at him flabbergasted. What does 'hide me' even mean to him?

"Young Naruto as the son of duke you must attend the party and mingle with the guests."

I struggled against Iruka's strong grasp. "I don't want to attend a party full of snooty rich people talking about high-class society and life!" I heard the raven boy heave a sigh.

"What's your excuse? Why aren't you going to the party?" He finally glanced over his book and I noticed how handsome he is. His pale skin contrasting his dark raven hair, sharp cheek bones and eyes so dark, I couldn't even see the pupils.

"I'm the son of a mistress it's better if I don't go at all." As his eyes went back to his book I felt my guardian shift uncomfortably.

"Tch. That just sounds like a pathetic and sly excuse as to why you won't go." The raven haired boy looked at me. I just shook my head and left with Iruka going to the party.

"What's your name?" He called out to me. I smiled and turned to him.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka and I headed to the front of the mansion ready to face the party while Sasuke stayed and read his book in silence.

* * *

That was the first time I met him. We would meet only once a year and that was during that party where I would run to him looking for shelter and find him reading a book under the same tree all the time.

The second time we met was the next year. I turned seven and he turned eight. When we met we were the same height. I noticed he has become taller than me.

"Hey Sasuke." He didn't glance up from his book. I climbed the tree while hiding from Iruka while he read in is usual stupor.

"Master Sasuke have you seen young Naruto?" Iruka asked him as he approached our tree. I hid behind the branches and leaves waiting for him to leave.

Sasuke didn't look up from his book when he replied. "Didn't come here."

"Master Sasuke have you really considered being more useful to your father-" I went into his view cutting him off from his sentence.

"Iruka! Don't speak like that to Sasuke." Iruka looked at Sasuke and bowed.

"Forgive me master Sasuke I did not mean to offend." Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and waved Iruka's apology.

"You dobe, you didn't have to do that."

"Young Naruto we must go back to the mansion."

"I don't want to. You go first Iruka." I sat on the branch and listened to the water rushing down the creek behind the tree and waved him away not watching as he retreated back to the mansion.

"Get down here you dobe." I glanced down at Sasuke and felt a blush creep on my face.

"I can't get down, teme." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Dobe didn't you climb the tree?" He looked up at me.

"Teme! Remember I stepped on your head to get up here in the first place!" I held on to the trunk of the tree for support. "Fine I'll do it myself."

Sasuke sighed, he was tall enough to reach me from the ground. He put both of his hands on my sides and smirked.

"Come here princess." I felt my face become warm but I rolled my eyes. "I can do it myself, stupid teme."

He chuckled but still held on to my sides. "Come on I won't let you fall. Jump down dobe." I could still feel myself blushing but I knew I couldn't get down by myself so I jumped down with Sasuke supporting me.

"Thanks." Sasuke caught me and he held me there close to him for a few moments before bluntly stating "You're heavier than you look." I blushed and began hitting him in the chest.

"Stupid! Stupid! Put me down teme!"

"Dobe don't struggle too much we could fall!" As if on cue Sasuke lost his balance falling downwards toward the creek. He angled our bodies so that he fell first then me. The fall wasn't that far and the creak wasn't that shallow so I didn't get hurt.

"Sasuke!" I yelled searching the water frantically. I backed away and hit Sasuke. I turned to him and hugged him.

"I'm all right dobe. Get off me." I tried to pull back but my important pendant got tangled caught in his shirt. I tried to untangle it but I kept fumbling. We were so close I felt the heat from his body. Sasuke leaned in and spoke directly in my ear.

"Let me do it dobe. We'll never get free at this rate." His hands worked with steady proficiency as he successfully freed us from my pendant. He held my pendant in the palm of his hand. It was shining in the sunlight a crystal of green.

"What's this?"

"It's my lucky charm. My pendant. It was given to me ever since I was a baby." I watch him turn over my pendant, he glanced at me briefly and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He chuckled and go.

"Let's go back you'll catch a cold staying here." Sasuke started to climb the steep hill and but held out his hand for me. I grabbed it but looked away I could tell he was smirking at me.

* * *

Each year I see Sasuke and he's always grown taller and more handsome. I have grown too but not as much as him.

I'm fourteen and I know he's fifteen I have yet to see him here. I smile as the Viscount approaches me with his wife, the Viscountess.

"Young Naruto how are you?"

"I'm fine Sir Asuma, Lady Kurenai and you?" I nodded and bowing at them both.

"The country is in a state of calamity. The growing threat of war from the north is affecting all of us." The Viscount says solemnly while his wife nods in sad agreement.

"But there is a way to avoid this." I jump at the sound of my father's voice behind me.

"Father." The Viscount, Viscountess, and I bow to him. He nodded at each one of us.

"Enlighten us. What is a way to avoid this situation?" Lady Kurenai says glancing at me. I feel uneasy at her look as my father places a hand on my shoulder.

"An arranged marriage." My uneasiness grows as the weight of my father's hand becomes numbing.

"Between who Sir Minato?" I glanced at my father and he was smiling down at me. I gulped at his stare.

"The prince of the north has agreed to grace us with his presence today as a sign of friendship and to meet my son Naruto." I felt the weight of their stares on me.

"Excuse me father." I stagger away from them not waiting for his reply. I lean on one of the white pillars of the mansion and try to catch my breath. _I'm going to get married to a prince… If I meet him surely it won't happen but then the south will suffer from war._

Sir Naruto there you are." I look up and see Iruka waiting for me. I look around for Sasuke to no avail and follow Iruka inside.

* * *

(No one's POV)

"The prince is enjoying young Naruto's company. They look good together. Naruto is certainly a rare gem within our country." Sir Gai, the Earl, remarked. Lee, his son, gazed at them.

"Youth enjoying being their young selves." There were tears in their eyes as they watched the prince and Naruto converse.

They were not aware of a raven haired boy leaning on the pillar nearest the exit, a book in his hand as he watched the two dazzling people from afar.

Sir Hiruzen faced the Duke "Sir Minato is it true they are engaged?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he listened intently to the men's conversation.

"Ah Marquis, yes my son Naruto and the prince of the north are engaged. It's the only solution to stop a war with them."

"What about the Baron's son? Many of notice how close the two are."

"I have spoken to the Baron and he will speak with his… child."

Sasuke refused to listen to anymore. He glanced at the blonde one last time and left the mansion.

* * *

(Back to Naruto's POV)

I chatted with the prince for a while and excused myself from his presence at the sight of a raven haired boy leaving the building. I ran from the building after Sasuke's figure.

"Teme wait up!" Sasuke slowed down his pace but continued walking down the path to the garden. I placed a hand on his shoulder but Sasuke shrugged it off.

"Teme what's wrong?"

"You don't want the prince to misunderstand."

I scowled at his words. "He won't misunderstand." I snapped at him.

"Whatever dobe, you're missing the party."

"I don't like those parties remember?" I glanced at Sasuke, he was still reading his book while walking to our tree.

"Tch."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Teme what's wrong?"

"I said nothing dobe." I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me pinning him to a nearby tree in the process. I stared directly in his eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"Young Naruto? Where are you? It's time to leave." We heard Iruka call out. Sasuke brought us to the other side of the tree, pinning me to it and covering my mouth with his hand. We stood very still as we heard Iruka passing us. My eyes never once left his.

"There is nothing wrong with me all right?" He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and I nodded out of breath. He backed away from me and sat down. I slid down next to him and leaned on him, my head on his shoulder. We stayed like this for a while.

"Young Naruto! Where are you?" I looked up at Sasuke and sighed.

"I better go."

"All right."

"See you next year?" I got up and stretched like a cat.

"Sure..."

* * *

For 365 days I prayed that my wish will come true, that I won't have to marry the prince because he will come. I am officially fifteen and of course he's sixteen.

I walked down the halls of the mansion looking for him. I look around, ran and smacked into him.

"Sorry Teme."

"Naruto…"

I felt that something was wrong. This was the first time I heard Sasuke say my name. I fixed a smile on my face.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I got married… six months ago."

In that moment I felt my heart break into a million pieces my wish won't come true. Not now, not ever.

"W-where is-is she? Or is it a he..."

He looked me in the eyes and he saw my sadness but I smiled at him. I saw the skin tighten around his eyes. I know he knows.

"She's at home. She couldn't come… She's pregnant."

Those last words hung in the air between us I turned around and walked away. After I was a few meters away I looked back at him and smiled.

"I wish you happiness Sasuke, with her."

He smiled back at me and I felt my chest aching.

"Thanks Naruto. I wish that for you and the prince too."

"Bye teme."

"Bye dobe."

I turned and ran. The pain was too much. What was I expecting anyways? I never told him how I felt with fear of rejection. It doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same. I felt the tears run down my face blinding me as I run into someone. I wipe my face and turn to face the prince with a smile.

* * *

It's been exactly a year since I have seen Sasuke and married the prince. The war from another country hangs its threat on us. And now the men are called to fight. Every man except royalty but Sasuke has volunteered to help in the war. I ran to the garden.

"Hey dobe."

I didn't bother looking down knowing Sasuke's there.

"Teme you lied to me."

He climbed up the branch and sat next to me.

"So?"

"So? You lied about being married! My father bribed your father!"

I glared at him and he just shrugged. All the will to fight him left me. He closed his eyes and leaned on me.

"There was nothing I could do about that Naruto."

"What about joining the war?!"

He sighed and slowly lifted his head.

"I will protect this country."

"Then take this charm and return to us."

I took off my pendant and placed it on Sasuke. He smiled at me and jumped down. He held is arms out and embraced me.

"Thank you for the charm."

"Just give me something in return."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, holding me in his arms.

"What do you want?"

"Kiss me."

I kept my eyes open and gazed at his face. His expression didn't change one bit.

"You're married."

"Just give me this memory."

He sighed and cupped my face with his hand. He leaned in and whispered in my ear

"Close your eyes."

"No! I want to remember this teme."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my chin.

"Whatever dobe."

Then our lips connected. The kiss was long and sad just a light touch of our lips. We know we won't see each other again like this, here. When our lips parted we parted ways. I smiled at him and left to my husband.

* * *

The war raged on for four more years and in those years Sasuke and I only wrote once. It was already spring, each year that passed I came to our tree.

I sat on our branch and read his first and last letter to me attached to the notice.

**Prince Naruto in the week of the war Sasuke Uchiha the Baron's son died on the battlefield. He was shot in the chest and died instantly.**

"_Hey dobe, remember when we were younger and we met secretly each year by our tree? Knowing you're safe I wish you eternal happiness and a long life. And I love you too Naruto."_

I felt my eyes swim with tears. I knew he loved me.

"You idiot Sasuke!"

I let the tears spill and I know he will always be with me in my heart.

"I have a husband whom I love and I am happy enough but keeping you in my heart makes me even happier. I'll carry our memories forever and our kiss to the grave."

We meet here secretly each year and even though you can't come here again, I'll still come next year, the year after, and forever more.

* * *

So here is the end of my first Fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it I know I am not a good writer but I tried my best. I hope I can improve. So leave me a review and suggest some good fan fictions for me ;)


End file.
